The Elders Family Reunion
by LordofAmus
Summary: The Elder is having the first Hamilton reunion in 20 years. Chrono and Rosette get involved when it turns out to be a skit from Saturday Night Live! Very funny one-shot!


**The Elders Family "Creep" Reunion.**

**A/N:** I heard this song on Saturday Night Live and it wouldn't get out of my head. I ended up watching it on the internet nonstop (As well as Avenue Q *hint hint for future one-shot*) I thought of the Elder and this song and I decided to write this one-shot!

_Elder:_ Now you can meet my family!

_Rosette:_ Gah! Oh meh gawd! Get me out of here!

_Satella:_ *Hides under bed*

_Elder:_ Heh heh heh

_**Chrono:**_** Hikari does not own Chrono Crusade or any of it's characters.**

_**Azmaria:**_** Hikari does own her characters though.**

_**Joshua:**_** Chrono Crusade belongs to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.**

_**Shader:**_** Hikari also does not own the song "The Creep"**

_**Aion:**_** "The Creep" belongs to The Lonely Island**

…***…

The Elder hurried around his lab trying to clean up. It was the first Hamilton reunion in over 20 years. Edward had insisted that the reunion be at his 'house'. Over 30 Hamilton's would soon be crowded in his workshop. The Elder felt a little guilty that Chrono the demon who worked for the Order and lived in his hut, wouldn't get much sleep tonight but that could give the demon an excuse to hang out with Rosette more. Ooh Rosette, she was another reason Edward had insisted that the reunion be at his house. He had been telling his brothers and nephews about her and her bounty hunter friend, Satella. He shivered thinking of the Native German. She would be well liked by his family.

The Elder stood back and admired his work. The lab was all cleaned up and was sparkling. Coolers of drinks and beer had been placed over by a table. The table was mostly empty but the others were bringing food and desert. The Elders mouth drooled thinking of Charlottes his nieces daughter, fudge. A knock made the Elder turn to the door. Chrono snuck past the Elder quickly.

"Have fun Elder!" he grinned.

"Thanks m'boy! Feel free to come back though" the Elder grinned knowing Chrono would bring Rosette.

"Ok. Thanks Elder!" Chrono grinned before dashing towards the convent. The Elder sat around for a few minutes until he heard a knock at the door. The Elder hurried across the room and opened the door.

"Eddy!" a woman exclaimed and pulled the Elder into a hug. The Elder smiled and hugged her back. Shivers ran up his spine as he felt warm flesh press up against his face.

"Hi Alexandra" he said.

"You look fabulous!" Alexandra exclaimed. "And you're place is cool"

"Thanks. You look great too" The Elders gaze drifted below her face.

"Oh Eddy you dog!" Alexandra pushed him teasingly. She giggled and trotted off into the room towards the table to put her tray on the table. The Elder grinned pervertedly and followed her.

…***…

Everyone was laughing hysterically as seemingly nothing. Everyone had a drink in their hands and was about to pass out either from the drink or from the laughter. Everyone silenced when a knock at the door echoed though the small crowded room. The Elder hoped up and tried to walk towards the door. After stumbling a few times and crashing into people he finally made it to the door. He opened the door to reveal Chrono and Rosette.

"Chrono, m'boy! Who's your friend?" he asked squinting into his goggles trying to focus on the mass of purple, red, blue and golden.

"Er…this is Rosette?" Chrono said hesitantly. Both the demon and the blond nun sweat dropped nervously.

"Rosette! Of coarse it is! What are you talking about boy? You think you would remember such a pretty girl. AND she's your partner! Duh!" the Elder exclaimed. He dragged Chrono into the room and plopped him down in a chair. Girls giggled at him and covered their mouths. Rosette picked her way avoiding a few people who had passed out on the floor. She whispered something in Chrono's ear which made him nod.

Suddenly everyone in the rooms head snapped back as if they suddenly realized Rosette was there. They jumped to their feet and all began to sing. The Elder was in front and was grinning at Rosette.

"When you're out in the club and you see a fly girl do the Creep (hah). Do the Creep (hah)" the men breathed hard at Rosette. Chrono grabbed hold of her arm protectively and started to pull her towards the door. People stepped in front of them, blocking their path. "And if you wanna make friends at the ATM, do the Creep (hoo), do the Creep (hah)"

The Elder jumped in front of Rosette and began to sing a solo, "Well, we got a new dance so get up on your feet. It's real easy to do, and it's called 'The Creep'. Let your hands flap around like a Marionette, pop your knees up and down, sh-sh-shaking your neck" A few girls cheered and clapped their hands. Another guy jumped in the Elders place and began singing.

"Now pull your waistband up like you expectin' a flood, and slick your hair down flat like it was covered in mud. Trim up your pencil mustache and pop them peepers. Put this in your speakers; you a certified creeper." He sang. More girls cheered. The guy winced at them and moved back into the crowd. 

Chrono and Rosette were dumbstruck. It didn't really shock them that the Elders family was perverted but they were surprised that they had a song and a dance.

"When you see a country bitch, laying out at the beach, Do the Creep (hah). Do the Creep (hah) And when a fine PYT (Remember MJs song **P**retty **Y**oung **T**hing) walks in front of your tree, Do the Creep (hoo), Do the Creep (hah)" they sang. A man flashed a sly grin towards Rosette, making Chrono growl. Chrono took Rosettes arm and began to lead her towards the door. Some older men stepped in front of Rosette. Chrono glared at the men in defense for Rosette. Rosette grabbed his arm tighter. More people started singing.

"I was six years old when I started creepin'. My parents took it to their room and I started peepin'. You can't imagine their surprise when they lifted their heads and saw my little ass creepin' at the foot of the bed" one of the Elders cousins sang. The Elder jumped up front and started rapping and dancing.

"Yeah they knew I was a creep, since the day I was born. Poppin' out my momma like some kettle corn. Yeah the doctor caught my head and he started freakin' 'cause I came out clean - and I came out creepin'!" Rosettes jaw dropped to the floor. Chrono had already heard that story and many, many, many more. This was the first time he saw the Elders family.

"Nicki, Nicki, Nicki, Nicki, Nicki, Nicki!" the men began to moan. Rosette and Chrono inched closer with each 'Nicki' and eventually clutched each other in fear of what was to come. A young pretty girl stepped out from the group and winked at Chrono. She had bright blong hair that was in a bun like thing at the top of her head. It was Rosettes turn to growl.

"When I was a girl, I creeped in the boys' locker room. Hide deep inside - it was my little creep stalker room. As they disrobed, I was oogling and ogling, little did they know, that for me, they were modeling. And I would laugh, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha. And they would dance," Nicki sang while dancing around Chrono.

"la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la." A line of men sang with perverted grins. Nicki started to sing again.

"So pop-pop-pop your peepers, and tweak out your sneakers. Don't sleep, come on get your Creep on with me!" she exclaimed giving Chrono a small peck on the cheek.

"Go on, get to sweatin' off a bride at her wedding do the Creep (hah) And do the Creep (hah)" some men in the back sang.

"And when you sneak into a wake, and you see a beefcake, do the Creep (hoo) And do the Creep (hah)," Nicki sang again, her eyes lighting up pervertedly.

"And when the judge is a hottie and you can't control your body, do the Creep (hah), do the Creep (hah)" the men from the back sang again.

"So, get your knees flexin, and your arms T-rexin'," Nicki sang as she moved her arms around like a Dinosaur.

"And Creep (hoo) Do the Creep! (hah)" they all sang excitedly. They all stopped with a pose.

"And don't forget to smile!" someone murmured creepily.

"RUN!" Chrono shouted at Rosette. Taking her arm, they sprinted out of the Elders hut as fast as they could. The Elder and all the other men and a few women (hehe) smiled pervertedly as they watched Rosette run out of the room in her small militia outfit.

"Happy reunion!" they all exclaimed.

…~~~…

A/N: I hope you liked that! I know I usually don't swear in my writing but it was in the song so I apologize for that but we're all used to it since they swear in the manga. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this. I also wanted to say I probably won't be able to write for a while, I have either 8 or 9 English projects due soon, no joke! So I'm sorry. This will be my last thing for a while so I'm sorry and please review! (I'll still be watching that) Bai bai!

Chrono: No! Don't go! *Huggles*

HKA: Aww! Its not for too long but ok… *Hugs back*

Rosette: *growls*

Chrono: *Sweatdrops* Uh…you can let go now.

HKA: Do I have to?

Rosette and Satella: YES! *Glares at each other*

Rosette: Chronos mine sister!

Satella: Your so mean to him though and I thought you were the sister

Rosette: Did you not read the last book of the manga! And shut up!

Satella: I have better things to do with my time. I'm very busy fighting demons.

Rosette: Why you little…

HKA and Chrono: *sweatdrops* Ugh…

HKA: Ugh! See you next story/chapter! ^_^


End file.
